


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: How To Become Canadian In Five Easy Steps: Step Two

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [125]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Step two to becoming a Canadian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: How To Become Canadian In Five Easy Steps: Step Two

**Author's Note:**

> In case is interested, I decided to name Ray's hat Oreo.

  



End file.
